That's Not Your First Kiss
by wilda-chan
Summary: / yang membuatku sangat jengkel adalah karena itu ciuman pertamaku - Naruto/ ciuman pertama? - Hinata/ mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata teringat pada kejadian minggu lalu yang dimana selalu membuatnya malu sendiri jika mengingatnya.


That's Not Your First Kiss

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: ooc, penulisan masih jelek, typo dan alai. Walau gitu, fic ini tetap jelek. (?)

NaruHina umur nya 12 tahun, kelas 1 SMP.

Gara-gara baca Naruto chapter 663, aku jadi berinisiatif untuk membuat fic NaruHina ini agar NaruHina tetap REAL. nyahahahaha

Enjoy, NaruHina lover!

Summary: / yang membuatku sangat jengkel adalah karena_ itu ciuman pertamaku - Naruto/ ciuman pertama? - Hinata/ mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata teringat pada kejadian minggu lalu yang dimana selalu membuatnya malu sendiri jika mengingatnya.

"sebal sebal sebal_" umpat Naruto tak henti-hentinya setelah kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan dan menjengkal menimpa dirinya.

"su sudah Naruto, jangan marah-marah terus!" kata seorang anak perempuan bermata lavender indah yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menenangkan teman sekelasnya yang imut-imut ini.

"aku masih belum bisa terima semua ini. Bisa-bisa nya aku dan si Teme itu_ eghhhrrr di hadapan semua orang. Aku sangat malu" kata Naruto mulai frustasi saat mengingat ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia mencium Sasuke di kelas tepatnya di hadapan semua temannya. (ingat pas episode ini kan? ^_^) lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan dari tadi.

"itu kan hanya ciuman tidak disengaja. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan buhh_!"

"kau tertawa ya?"

"ti tidak." Hinata kembali ke ekspresi malu-malu nya.

"ha-ah… gara-gara itu orang-orang menganggapku yaoi an sama si Teme. Padahal kan aku masih normal. Itu sangat memalukan."

"ditambah lagi yang membuatku sangat jengkel adalah karena_ itu ciuman pertamaku"

'cuiman pertama?' mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Hinata teringat pada kejadian minggu lalu yang dimana selalu membuatnya malu sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Flashback

"Iruka-sensei itu sebenarnya wali kelas macam apa sih memberikan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas padaku. Untung ada kamu Hinata yang mau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugas nista ini. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati." Omelan-omelan kesal terus-terusan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika harus mengerjakan setumpuk tugas rumahnya.

Karena Naruto sering tidak mengerjakan PRnya dan mengakibatkan nilainya kurang, Iruka-sensai jadi memberikan tugas tambahan padanya. Dan tugasnya itu sangat banyak bukan main. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, tugas yang tumpukannya tidak kalah dengan tumpukn setrikaannya si Author ini harus di kumpulkan besok. Oleh karena itu tugas-tugas itu harus selesai hari ini juga. Tapi untunglah Iruka-sensei masih sedikit berbaik hati memberikan Naruto seorang guru pembimbing seperti Hinata untuk membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu.

Maka di jam pulang sekolah ini, mereka masih harus berada di sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka, tepatnya di kelas 1-C, hanya mereka berdua. (beruntunglah kau Nar Nar)

Naruto melihat ngeri tugas-tugas itu. Dan membayangkan jika tugas-tugas itu bisa memakannya kapan saja.

Hinata mengambil satu kertas yang berisi soal Matematika, lalu meyodorkanya pada Naruto supaya ia kerjakan. Naruto hanya pasrah lalu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hinata.

"baiklah_" Naruto pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu, yang tentunya dibantu oleh Hinata.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat namun tugas-tugas itu belum selesai semua. Malah yang punya tugas kini sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi tepat disebelah Hinata dan ditangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas soal Fisika. Rupanya Naruto kelelahan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat temannya sedang tertidur.

"Naruto pasti lelah" Hinata tidak tega membangunkan Naruto. Dan malah terus memandanginya tidur.

"Na Naruto manis kalau sedang tidur" tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Bahkan ia sempat di buat tertawa ketika kepala Naruto terhiyung-hiyung ke depan dan belakang seperti akan tersungkur karena tidur dalam posisi duduk. (ah aku gak tau kalimat yang tepat#plakk)

Karena ingin iseng, Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertunduk. Ditataplah wajah Naruto yang tepat berada di atas nya. Ia tersenyum sesekali. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Tak disangka tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tersungkur ke depan dan membuat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Mata lavender itu membulat tidak percaya, Naruto menciumnya.

'Naruto kau_' sebelum Naruto bangun Hinata buru-buru melepaskan ciuman itu dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Naruto mulai sadar dengan membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang mengantuk, lalu mengucek matanya.

Hinata melihat Naruto khawatir sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti biasa. Merah jambu menyeruak di antara pipi Hinata. Ia ingin tahu dengan reaksi Naruto nanti.

"Hinata?" DEG_ Hinata mulai deg degan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban kalau yang tadi itu tidak disengaja.

"Hinata_ ini jam berapa?" Hinata terkejut. Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?

"ja jam 17 40"

"UAPAAA? Tugasku mana? kan belum selesai" Naruto langsung heboh mengacak-acak tugasnya.

"aduh… pake ketiduran segala pula. kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Naruto kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugas-tugas rumahnya.

Hinata menunggu

Tapi ternyata tidak ada perkataan lagi.

'a apa ini? Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu sama apa yang terjadi tadi?' Hinata memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto. Lebih baik ia merahasiakannya sendiri.

Flashback end

Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata memerah.

"padahal aku ingin mendapat first kiss ku dengan seorang perempuan. Misalnya Agnes Monica atau Raisa. Bisa juga kamu kan Hinata. huuh…"

'a aku?' wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Naruto tak sadar dengan pernyataannya tadi sudah membuat teman lawan bicaranya berdebar-debar. Ah_ Naruto sangat inosen.

"apa? Jadi ciuman pertamamu denga Sasuke? Hahaha memalukan sekali XD" suara cempreng nan berisik itu datang dari seorang anak maniak anjing yaitu Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Dan sepertinya akan terjadi keributan yang luar biasa sebentar lagi.

"Kiba? Kau menguping obrolan kita ya?" kata Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba penuh dengan tatapan kesal.

"tidak. Aku hanya mendengarkan."

"SAMA SAJA TAHU" teriak Naruto gak nyante.

"teman-teman sekelas harus tahu ini" Kiba buru-buru berlari menuju kelas nya karena ingin membeberkan sebuah informasi penting pada teman sekelas.

"KIBA BERHENTI KAU!" akhirnya kejar-kejaran ala film-film India (?) pun tak bisa dihindari.

'Naruto, itu bukan ciuman pertamamu tapi yang kedua.' Rupanya Hinata tetap akan merahasiakan tentang itu dari Naruto.

Owari

"Ithaci-chan, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?"

"Sasuke? Ada apa lagi dengannya? Dia makan sambil kayang lagi, kaa-san?

"tidak. Dari pulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke tidak berhenti pake lipglos Kaa-san. Apa dia mulai menunjukan sisi feminimnya ya? Kaa-san khawatir"

"APA? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Kaa-san!"

"kamu benar. Tapi sebelum itu, kita nonton film kungfu dulu ya (?)" Kaa-san Itachi malah gak nyambung.

"Dobe brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia menodai bibir suciku. Pokoknya aku harus menghilangkan bekas bibirnya dari bibirku."

Fin_

Ternyata di terakhir muncul ooc nya Sasuke. Nyahahaha #dikubur Sasuke#

Ayo di review ya! ^_^b


End file.
